


10 goals in 10 years.

by falliamridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falliamridley/pseuds/falliamridley
Summary: Monica finds a video shot on Fallon's 17th birthday. 10 years later, on her 27th birthday, the footage resurfaces, and Fallon reflects on her accomplishments.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	10 goals in 10 years.

“Monica,” Liam called across the room, attempting to grab the attention of the young woman who was busying herself with a clipboard in hand, giving directions to the staff in Club Colby.

She motioned for the 2 men carrying a 5 tiered birthday cake to place it down on a stand in the corner of the room before turning to look at him.

He made his way towards her, the two greeting each other warmly.

“I just came by to drop off _this,”_ He held up a gift bag, “Fallon will find it if I keep it around and I want her birthday gift to actually be a surprise.”

Monica smiled, taking the bag, “That’s very sweet of you,” She said as she gave it to an assistant, directing it to be placed with the other gifts. “She’ll figure it out though.”

“Ah, probably, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“Of course. So,” She gestured with her hands for Liam to look around the club which was in the process of being decorated for Fallon’s birthday party later that night. “What do you think?”

Liam scanned the room, taking in the expensive and extravagant décor.

“Very Fallon,” He said, smiling, “She’ll love it.”

“Why, thank you. I’m actually really glad you stopped by, I need you to check something out.” She motioned for him to walk with her; he followed curiously.

She paused in front of a laptop which was hooked up to a large projector, “So I found this video from Fallon’s birthday party 10 years ago that I want to play tonight, but I think you should see it now.”

Liam grinned, eager to see footage of a younger Fallon. He leaned down to see the laptop clearly and Monica pressed play on the beginning of the video.

Warmth spread in his chest at the sight of the younger, carefree version of his girlfriend caught on camera. The clip showed a conversation between her and Monica, the pair had bet a wager which required Fallon to achieve a set of goals within 10 years. Liam smiled at Fallon’s resolve, a strong personality trait that hadn’t changed in her, and even laughed a few times at the targets she had set herself, a few he knew she had resolutely failed at. But by the end of the video, his face had dropped in reaction to Fallon saying something which had felt like a sucker punch straight to his gut. 

“So I guess I’m going to need to write a cheque,” Monica said, breaking him out of his reverie. Liam raised an eyebrow, that was without a doubt. “But, how much should I make it out for?”

* * *

The birthday party was in full swing by the time Monica had interrupted the party, asking for Fallon to join her on the stage.

Fallon had dubiously stepped onto the platform, eyeing her friend suspiciously. She was even more alarmed when Monica explained that she had found an old video from her 17th birthday party which she wanted to play for the whole crowd. Fallon was fairly sure that her 17th birthday party was the one where Jeff had snuck into their wine cellar and she’d gotten incredibly intoxicated.

“Don’t worry,” Monica assured her, “It’s nothing _too_ embarrassing.”

Fallon’s eyes were wide as she looked towards the screen as Monica hit play.

The video began with footage of a party in the manor, but then the camera scanned to a teenage Fallon, her eyes shining with youth and clearly a little buzzed from drinking champagne. 

_“So.” The young Monica began, “We are filming this as evidence of a contractual agreement. The rules are as follows; Fallon is going to list 10 things she wants to achieve by the time she’s 27. For every item she achieves, I will give her a thousand dollars, for everything she doesn’t achieve, she will give me a thousand dollars.” She turned to Fallon, holding out her hand, “Fallon Carrington, do you agree with the terms?”_

_The young Fallon smiled smugly, clearly full of confidence and shook Monica’s outstretched hand. “Monica Colby, I accept your terms.”_

_Monica had then taken the camera, the footage shaking slightly before settling back on a close-up of young Fallon. “Okay, what are the 10 things you want to have achieved within 10 years?”_

_“Well, the first is that I obviously want to have my own company.”_

Watching the video, and with a very hazy memory of this ever happening, Fallon threw a self-assured smile at Monica and held up a finger to indicate that she had won at least $1000.

Monica shrugged, speaking into the microphone on stage, “That one was too easy.”

“ _The second is that I want to have been awarded as Atlanta Digest’s Woman of The Year.”_

“Ooo, Monica I hope you brought your cheque book,” Fallon said into the microphone in front of her, the crowd laughing in response.

_“The third, I want to have been thanked by the President for my services to the female workforce.”_

It was Monica’s turn to raise a sly eyebrow at Fallon.

“Okay, that one may have been _a little_ too ambitious.”

The crowd laughed as Fallon dramatically rolled her eyes at Monica placing a finger up, taking a tally of her own win.

The next few were easy wins for Fallon, _“Own a Porsche, be dressed by Brandon Maxwell, and win prom queen.”_

_“Number 7?”_

_The young Fallon smiled, “Still be best friends with you.”_ Off-camera, the young Monica aww’d in unison with the crowd. _“Well, maybe not after we watch this video back and you owe me 10 grand.”_

The pair laughed, “It’s a good job you got so rich, Mon.”

Monica smirked, “Touché.”

_“Okay, let’s change it up for the next one, what’s something you don’t want to do?”_

_“End up in court?”_

Fallon grimaced, the tension in the room suddenly cooling. She attempted to salvage the situation by making light of it and shrugging. “Oops.”

Monica held up another finger.

_The young Fallon on the video continued, “And I really hope I never get desperate enough to go on a reality TV show.”_

The crowd laughed as Fallon whooped, another win for her, thank god.

_“And the last one?”_

_Young Fallon looked down in thought, a small smirk formed on her lips before she looked back at Monica behind the camera, her expression softer than before. “I want to be at least engaged to the love of my life.”_

_“Ooo.” The young Monica said, “Describe him to me.”_

_“Well, he’ll be hot, obviously, but romantic too like whimsically so. Maybe he’ll be an artist or a writer, you know something like that. And he’ll just get me, and we’ll be disgustingly in love.”_

The video paused there, the room silent.

A bittersweet feeling stirred in Fallon’s gut. Her emotions torn between 1) amazement that the ‘perfect guy’ she’d imagined as a teenager had manifested into the form of Liam Ridley, and then 2) the slightly heart-breaking knowledge that despite coming so close, Monica had unfortunately won this one.

She smiled, trying to swallow down the feelings of hurt, reminding herself to be thankful that she at least still had the guy.

“Well, if I calculate that correctly, you owe me seven thousand dollars.”

Monica opened her purse and handed her a pre-written cheque. “Actually, it’s eight.”

Fallon looked at her with a confused expression, her eyebrows drawing together as she tried to recalculate the number in her head, “What?”

Monica raised her eyebrows suggestively and looked passed her, motioning for Fallon to turn around. As she did, the crowd gasped as directly behind her, Liam had knelt on his knee.

“Oh my god.” Fallon gasped in shock, her hand going to her open mouth, she hadn’t even known that he was behind her.

On the exact spot that they’d cut the rope to symbolise their ‘divorce’, Liam reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a ring, holding it up between his fingers. Naturally, her attention went to the glistening diamond ring, knowing that her eyes were probably shining just as bright with tears that had formed.

Eventually, she forced her gaze away from the ring, and when she met Liam’s eyes, they silently spoke, both agreeing that there was no need for a big speech this time. They’d already said everything.

“Happy Birthday Fallon.” Liam’s smile melted her heart and she felt her body begin to tremble slightly with anticipation, “Will you marry me?”

“I…” The ability to formulate a coherent sentence had apparently escaped her.

Instead, she nodded her head eagerly, squeezing out a shaky, “Yes.”

Liam sprung up quickly, pulling her into his arms as the crowd erupted into applause. Her hands instinctively went to the sides of his face as their lips met and they fell into a passionate kiss, pouring all of their emotion into it.

Damn Liam and his love for public declarations of love; they’d have to keep the kiss at least PG-13 so that they didn’t put on too much of a raunchy show for their friends and family at the party.

Nevertheless, she smiled, breaking them apart enough for her to look him in the eyes and said, “I love you.”

That had felt _much_ better than the last time she’d said that to Liam at his door when they were saying goodbye to each other. This time, Liam smiled back, and she could _see_ the love in his eyes.

“I love you too.”

She leaned forward to recapture his lips, her hands going to his hair, mussing it slightly as Liam deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue against hers stealthily; the crowd was forgotten for a second.

Fallon was reluctant to pull away, but when she did, she closed her eyes and placed her forehead against his for a moment. She simply breathed, taking in the familiar scent of Liam’s aftershave, attempting to recall every detail so that she could keep the memory forever.

Meanwhile, she felt Liam fumble with her left hand and place the ring on her finger, it slid into place with ease.

Eventually, she opened her eyes and looked down in awe at the intricate antique design.

“It was my Grandma’s,” Liam explained, looking down with her, “Also stolen from my Mom’s house so let’s try to not lose this one.”

She let out a chuckle, “I’ll keep it away from water.”

The couple were interrupted from their private moment by the video being un-paused. At the sound of the younger Monica scoffing, they turned their heads to look back at the screen.

_“No way, he sounds way too perfect.”_

_“Bitch please, I’m Fallon Carrington. There’s got to be at least one perfect man out there and I’ll find him. You’ll see in 10 years’ time.” The younger Fallon smiled confidently, looking directly into the camera, “Hi there, my perfect man, I’m glad we found each other. I hope we're really happy and that we make beautiful babies one day. Also, thanks for proving Monica wrong and making her give me another thousand dollars.”_

_The younger Fallon winked and blew a kiss to the camera before the screen faded to black._


End file.
